cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Republic of Armed Nations
General Information On September 20th of 2007, the Global Republic of Allied nations was created, and endured a long a fruitful history. At 50 members, GRAN became a protectorate of the Phoenix Federation, and under the protection of TPF, thrived, endured, and prospered. During this period in time, GRAN shared many accomplishments, and numerous victories in battle, fighting along side TPF. Also during this period in time, GRAN, by it's hard work, discipline, spirit, determination, and fierce combat capabilities, had earned a great deal of respect with the TPF, and other alliances that knew them, and fought along side them. According to some, GRAN was known as one of the most respectable smaller alliances in Cybernations Then the day came when GRAN merged with The White Delegation, to form a new alliance known as the Auric Armada. The AU became strong, and grew rapidly, but 2 of the 3 leaders (founders of GRAN) ended up having to deal with various RL issues, in which they soon deleted their nations. The one leader, known as King Vences, who was left in charge, by his own thirst for power and inability to handle such a responsibility, literally destroyed the alliance from the inside out, resulting in the destruction, and disbandment of The Auric Armada. Two months later, the former founders of GRAN arrived back in planet bob to find the alliance they had loved so much, utterly destroyed. After much consideration with loyal members from the former GRAN, it was decided that a new alliance was to be formed, which was a revival of GRAN! On September 7th, 2008 that idea was realized and put into action. With the help of former friends and allies in the Defense Confederation, a protectorate treaty was created, and GRAN was RE-BORN!!! Official Announcement Thread. Naming The official CN name for the alliance is "Global Republic of Armed Nations", but is also known as "GRAN". The name was chosen based on the principles we live by Honor, Loyalty, and Freedom. And the fact that we pride ourselves in been the best fighters in planet bob. In GRAN, members have the right to speak their minds and be a part of the progress, not just another number sent to the slaughter. We fight with honor, we have loyalty to each other, and most importantly we are a sovereign people, who demand the right to bare arms, and the freedom to use them for our defense and advancement. Charter Principles Unity - We believe in the utmost loyalty to the alliance, members of the alliance will aid financially and militarily all other members in need. Strength - The alliance will be considered a military alliance, meaning that war is an option to defend the integrity and rights of all members within the alliance. Loyalty - Members are expected to have loyalty towards their alliance and government. Government Preamble We the people of GRAN believe that in order to create a better and more powerful alliance certain rights must be adhered to by all of our members. Abiding by these rights our members will be able to enjoy their freedoms. -The alliance shall be an Imperial Republic. -Power shall be shared between two bodies, an Emperor and a Elite Council. Emperor -He shall have executive powers, veto powers, judicial powers (pardons, accusations, tribune immunity), and will be head of all executive departments. -The Emperor is the Commander in Chief of all armed forces, and the official representative of GRAN to the Cyberverse. -Only the Emperor may authorize the use of the alliance's nuclear arsenal, in which case he will assume full responsibility. Removal of the Emperor -If the Emperor wishes to step down he must appoint a new Emperor. -The Emperor shall appoint Cabinet Members and all members of the Executive Department, contingent on Elite Council approval. Executive Departments Department of Military Affairs -Director of Military Affairs shall be under the supervision of the emperor alone, and in times of war the armed forces are placed under the emperor’s command. RANKS -Assistant Directors -Major Generals (Heads of Military Brigades) -Lieutenant Colonels (Assistant Generals) -Sergeant Major -Captain -Lieutenants -Soldiers Department of Foreign Affairs -The Department of Foreign Affairs shall be under the control of the Emperor and the Elite Council. -The Emperor shall appoint the Heads of the department. -The Department shall work diligently to improve foreign relationships with all alliances in the Cyberverse. Ranks -Director of Foreign Affairs -Assistant Directors -Ambassador Supervisors (One for every ten Ambassadors) -Ambassadors Department of Intelligence -The Department of Intelligence shall be under the supervision of the Emperor. -The Emperor shall appoint the Heads of the Department contingent upon Elite Council approval. -The alliance does NOT believe in spying but for the survival of the alliance and its members we believe we must protect ourselves from spying and potential threats that may exist from other alliances. Ranks -Executive Director -Assistant Directors -Internal Officers Elite Council -The Elite Council will serve as the Legislative Branch and the official representatives of the people. -The Elite Council will supervise and appoint all Heads of the Departments under the Legislative Branch which includes the Department of Education, Department of the Treasury, Department of Internal Affairs. ____________________________________________________________________ Appointment of the Elite Council -There is no limit to how many members may be appointed as Elite Council. -Elite Council's are appointed by a majority vote from other Elite Council members subject to the Emperor's approval. -Once appointed the council will remain in power until he or she chooses to resign or is removed by a Vote of No Confidence. -One of the Elite Council shall be elected by the members of GRAN and will serve as Elite Council for a term of one (1) month and be the voice of the people to the government. DEPARTMENTS Department of Education -The Department of Education shall oversee the Mentor Program to aid young nations grow and get stronger thus becoming an asset to the alliance. -The Department of Education shall also handle all applications for employment within the alliance. -It will make sure all members of the alliance are well educated and know the laws and obligations that the alliance has set forth. Ranks -Director of Education -Executive Analyst -Assistant Analysts -Executive Mentor -Assistants Mentor -Mentors Department of the Treasury -The Department of the Treasury shall oversee all aid offered by the alliance. -War aid shall be distributed immediately upon request by the Department of Military Affairs. -The Department must assign Bank Nations that will supply our military with aid in times of war. -Bank Nations must keep a total of 6 million dollars in liquid money to be supplied to nations in time of war. -Aid in times of peace will only be distributed by the alliance to members that have proven their allegiance to the alliance and its peers. Ranks -Director of the Treasury -Assistants Directors -Finance Ministers -Bank Nations Department of Internal Affairs -The Department will handle all recruiting for the alliance. -They will handle all screening of new members and their applications. -If a member acts in a way that would compromise the alliance or break its laws, then the Department of Internal Affairs would assemble a tribune to judge such member. -The Tribune shall compose of seven members of the alliance; at least one member must be a GRAN judge who will only vote in case of a draw and six other members taken from the alliance through a volunteer thread. The person or persons bringing the accused to court may not serve as a jury but will be required to present such evidence for a fair and speedy trial and will pass judgment on the matter. -Appeals: You may only appeal a court decision within 24 hours of a court order, in which case the Elite Council will hear the case and vote on the matter. Elite Council decisions supersede all other court decisions. -The Department of Internal Affairs will handle all of the daily news and war propaganda for the alliance. Ranks -Director of Internal Affairs -Assistant Directors -Recruiters -Minister of Propaganda -Head Judge of the Law Tribune -GRAN Judges _____________________________________________________________ General Membership - Powers and Responsibilities -''Imperial Officers'' (Highest membership within the alliance), all officers must hold a position of power within the government. All Imperial Officers must swear loyalty to the alliance. -The Elite Council or the Emperor is the only two bodies permitted to nominate an Imperial Officer, all subject to senate approval. -All officers have judicial power to accuse someone and bring them to a tribune. Power to authorize attacks and tech raids. Voting Rights -''Praetorians Commanders'', Imperial Officers, or the Emperor are the only bodies permitted to nominate a Praetorian Commander. They are given priority when applying for a government position. -''Honored Member'' - Must be nominated by any of the ranks above you, have voting rights. -''Citizens'' - Have voting rights, cannot authorize tech raids or attacks. To become a citizen you must pass a test of knowledge of the alliance. -''Base Members'' - No voting rights, no power to authorize techs raids or attacks. -in order for member to rise in rank they must have been within the alliance for a minimum of two weeks and will be asked to prove themselves to the elite council. _____________________________________________________________ Procedures of the Alliance War: No member of our alliance shall attack a member of another alliance. -Authorization for an attack or tech raid may be gained by submitting a form to the Department of Military Affairs (DoMA). -If an alliance being attacked by our members has more than ten members then a declaration of war from the Elite Council is necessary. The Elite Council may declare war on any alliance for any reason at any time. Only then will all resources will be placed at the disposal of our Military Commanders. -If the Elite Council votes for a State of War all members will be considered soldiers and must obey all orders set forth by their Military Commanders, insubordination is punishable by immediate expulsion from the alliance by the Emperor, in which case you will have 24 hours to appeal this to the Elite Council. Only the Elite Council may reinstate your status in the alliance. -Imperial Executive Order - The Emperor, in order to properly execute his position, may have the authority to use the military in an offensive manner against another alliance or nation for the maximum of seven days upon which the Elite Council’s Declaration of War must be obtained to continue the war. -The Department of Military Affairs (DoMA) may also give necessary authorization for tech raid's or war. Use of Nuclear Weapons Only the Emperor may authorize the use of nuclear weapons. All nations will be allowed to keep any weapon they see fit. Acceptance and Removal of Members The alliance will only accept members that are not in any active wars and do not belong to another alliance. Members will only be removed by a tribune, that being the decision of the court. Amending the Charter The Charter can only be amended by a unanimous vote from the Triumvirate and approved by the Emperor. Foreign Policy We will work diligently to establish good relations with all alliances in the Cyberverse. However, we will not stand for threats or insults from any alliance big or small. -All foreign Treaties must be approved by the Elite Council and the Emperor. Our Ambassadors to other alliances will always do their utmost to promote peace, friendship, and goodwill. Wars Minor Engagements The caterkiller campaign- The cause of the war was due to spy operations and infiltrations into GRAN ranks and sabotage of GRAN forums. The alliance Guardians of the rabid cater killers were routed and forced to disband. VICTORY The NDAA war- After a member of the NDAA alliance named Frodi disrespected the GRAN leadership by altering GRAN's embassy and banning without warning the ambassadors from their forums GRAN declared war and engaged the NDAA in the battle field after a midnight blitz the NDAA scattered and disbanded. VICTORY Involvement In the BAPS Smear Campaign The Global Republic of Armed Nations as part of the Overlord Protectorate Pact Declared war on the alliance of BAPS for threatening The Phoenix Federations allies. In a midnight blitz GRAN put out more war declarations than any other alliance involved in the war earning its place in history. This was GRAN moment to shine and its soldiers fought with bravery and honor. We won the day BAPS surrendered after that to the coalition led by Valhalla and TPF even though still a relatively small alliance our military achievements were recognized by all involved enemies or foes. Involvement In the Epilogue War The Global republic of Armed NationsAu entered the GATO-1V War after TPF declared it's support for One Vision. As a defensive maneuver, TPF attacked, and so followed GRANAU, due to an MADP treaty signed between the 2 alliances. As a result, GRAN ended up as a rather unknown force in the war, fighting IAA nations. Involvement In the Continuum-NoV War GRANAU officially announced it's involvement in the Continuum-NoV war the day after the Continuum declared on NoV, with the declaration of war on FCO for their attack on TPF, as GRANAU declared it's support for TPF the day before. Soon after, Legio X declared on Defense Confederation, yet another MADP partner, GRANAU shortly after declared on Legio X in defense of it's ally. A few hours later, the declaration of war on Freaksafari.com for supporting Legio X was announced, placing the GRANAu in 3 wars. Involvement In the Golden Sabres War The GRANAu officially declared itself in a state of war against Golden Sabres on Tuesday May 17th right before update. GRANAu reason for war was that anybody supporting FAN, isn't supporting yellow, and GRANAu being on yellow, entered the fight to "help keep yellow moving forward".